


You Look So Pretty When You Smile Like The Sun (And Literally Any Other Time)

by Bamsbutt



Series: Got7 Rarepair Bingo [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 5 lines?, College AU, Housemates, I couldnt help myself, Like, M/M, Tickle Fights, cute boyfriends, i love them, minor Jingyeom, smol boyfriends, theyre adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt
Summary: He looked up as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, noticing Youngjae standing and looking out of their floor length window to the patio garden. Bambam sighed happily, watching his boyfriend, the sun reflecting off his face and making him shine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more Youngbam for the Rare Pair Bingo! Wheeeeee!
> 
> I hope you like thisss! The prompt is camera! <3 <3

Bambam sat comfortably in the lounge room, messing around on his phone while the tv played in the background. His boyfriend, Youngjae, was in the next room studying for his test that was coming up in three days’ time.

He looked up as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, noticing Youngjae standing and looking out of their floor length window to the patio garden. Bambam sighed happily, watching his boyfriend, the sun reflecting off his face and making him shine. He wore an oversized sweater that made him look like he was drowning in the fabric of it, his hands hidden deep in the sleeves. He was sipping from a glass of water that was held tightly between his paws, and Bambam decided that he looked angelic. All he needed was a pair of soft, feathery wings.

Bambam switched his phone to camera mode, determined to catch the pretty scene. The light streaming through the window, and the position he stood visible in the doorway made a perfectly artsy photo. Bambam smiled to himself, love bubbling in his chest as he watched Youngjae simply gaze out the window.

He managed to take a few shots before Youngjae noticed and started to protest, erupting into a howl of laughter and running to steal Bambam’s phone from him to delete the photo. Bambam, however, wasn’t going to let that happen, slipping the phone into his pocket and fighting off his boyfriend.

“Yah! Give me the phone Bambam!” Youngjae cried, reaching and trying to catch the younger's hands, but Bambam wasn’t giving in so easily, swatting away his hands and using his long legs to push him away.

“Youngjae noooooo! It’s so pretty!” Bambam whined, continuing to push him off. “You have a million ugly photos of me, let me keep these pretty ones of you!” He complained, composing his face and looking up at his boyfriend with his best puppy eyes, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout. He fluttered his eyelids and made a begging motion with his hands, trying to win him over.

Youngjae huffed, crossing his arms as he tried to resist Bambam’s cuteness. 

He glared at him before grumbling and falling to sit on the couch next to him, his arms still crossed over his chest.

“You always win when it comes to ageyo.” Youngjae whined, pouting at the tv.

“That’s because I’m the cutest.” Bambam grinned, revelling in his victory. “And anyway, they’re nice photos. You haven’t even seen them, so how can you judge?” He pointed out.

“Because I just know. You didn’t even let me pose and I had my mouth full of water. My cheeks were probably all puffy and weird.” Youngjae said softly, exposing his insecurities. Bambam frowned, wrapping both his arms and his long legs around his boyfriend to comfort him.

“I promise you look good though. Do you want to know what was in my head when I took them?” Bambam asked, nuzzling against Youngjae’s chest. He felt Youngjae nod, his chin tapping the top of Bambam’s head gently. “I thought; ‘How is he allowed to be so beautiful? He looks so naturally happy. How am I so lucky to have him?’” He said, one of his hands moving to brush his fingers over the bare skin where Youngjae’s sweater had ridden up. “Having something you can’t bear to lose is fucking scary.” Bambam confessed, looking up to meet the blonde boy’s eyes. “That’s what I was thinking.”

“Awww, Bammie. I don’t have any plans to leave you anytime soon. I promise.” Youngjae said, dropping a tender kiss on the centre of his boyfriend’s forehead.

“I know.” The younger smiled.

“Good.” Youngjae grinned, snuggling closer to the Thai boy who was wrapped around him. He rubbed his thumb gently against the side of Bambam’s cheek. “I can’t lose you either Bam.” He whispered. He ducked his head, pulling Bambam into a gentle kiss,trying to send all of his love through to his boyfriend. Bambam met him, returning just as much of the intensity that he received, drawing his tongue over Youngjae’s lips, requesting entry before he deepened the kiss.

“Or you could get a room.” They broke apart, realizing Yugyeom had entered the room. 

“Yeah, not everyone wants to see you two suck face in the middle of the lounge room every day.” Jinyoung was next to him, their hands entwined.

“As if you could talk after I found you two in the couch the other night doing the dirty.” Bambam replied, raising his eyebrows in a challenge. Youngjae shot up from the couch in disgust while Yugyeom went a bright red colour. Jinyoung just glared back, meeting whatever challenge Bambam was setting. 

“C’mon ‘Gyeom, we have better things to do.” Jinyoung conceded, pulling the maknae out of the room, Yugyeom waving shyly as they did.

Bambam held his arms out, waiting for Youngjae to return to him, but the older boy would not, glaring at the couch in disgust. 

“Youngjae, it’s clean, I promise. I made them move before any clothing was removed.” Bambam told him, making grabby hands towards his boyfriend. “Come on, I wanna cuddle.” 

Youngjae sighed, crawling back into his arms. “I love you Bam, I don’t ever wanna leave you.”

Bambam smiled happily, brushing his hand through Youngjae’s hair. “I love you too Jae, I’m not gonna leave you either.” He promised.

“Good,” was all Youngjae responded with. That is, until Bambam started to tickle his sides and he let out a high pitched shriek, falling to the floor is his attempt to escape. Bambam’s laughter rang out, and Youngjae pouted up at him, until the infectious giggles affected him and he ended up cackling along with his boyfriend. 

Their musical tones were heard throughout the house for most of the night. Much to Jinyoung and Yugyeom’s displeasure.

 


End file.
